


Got Shrekt

by ermayzing



Series: The Shrek Chronicles [3]
Category: Shrek Series
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermayzing/pseuds/ermayzing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem about the aftermath of getting Shrekt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Shrekt

**Author's Note:**

> written on April 1, 2015.

Shrek cannot be stopped.

I’ve learned that the hard way.

He will not back down until everything has been Shrekt.

Get Shrekt.

Get Shrekt.

Get Shrekt.

The chant echoes in my mind.

Shrek has become too powerful.

I fear that I cannot reach out to him anymore.

_I’m scared._

I tried to tell him that it wasn’t ogre.

But Shrek makes the rules.

Shrek decides.

And Shrek has decided…

This time?

** It really is ogre. **


End file.
